


You Did What?!

by letitrainletitsnowbutdontletmego



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future AU, strike headcanon, well just before strike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitrainletitsnowbutdontletmego/pseuds/letitrainletitsnowbutdontletmego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You did <em>what</em>?”</p>
<p>“I said no.” Bobbi shrugged</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did What?!

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the Huntingbird and Agents of SHIELD fandom. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Based on the tumblr prompt:   
> sayhitogranny asked: Huntingbird promo : "You did WHAT?"

“You did  _what_?”

“I said no.” Bobbi shrugged, untying her laces and gratefully kicking off her shoes.

“ _Why?”_ Lance couldn’t get his head around the fact that she had turned down the position of co-director at STRIKE - the new agency being set up in England in parallel to SHIELD - with him.

Perching on the edge of her bed, she leaned back on her arms and looked up at him. “Because, Lance. I don’t want it.”

He stopped in front of her with a crestfallen look. “You don’t want to work with me?” 

Rolling her eyes at his dramatics, she sat back up and pulled off her jacket. “That’s not what I said, calm down-”

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Lance narrowed his eyes at her, knowing and ignoring the game she was playing to get to the bottom of the conversation they were having.

Though they were in her room, the playground wasn’t known for its reinforced, soundproof walls, so even his loud words were kept a but more hushed than usual. Project STRIKE wasn’t at full disclosure to anyone except those involved yet and he’d like to keep it that was.

Straightening up, Bobbi pulled up her legs and crossed them easily. “Do you know what the director job means? It means more meetings and paperwork, and less field assignments. I spent near to a year out of the field when I was rehabbing my knee - I’m not putting all that effort to waste.” 

Lance pursed his lips and shook his head. “Well, you did pretty good in the lab in that year. I could use a lead biochemist to run the labs.”

Bobbi laughed at his attempts but brushed it off easily, especially when he finally took a seat in the chair opposite her, throwing himself into it lazily - if not a bit petulantly.

“I’m not made for the office politics. But I’m sure I could be convinced to spend some more time in the lab if needed.”

He perked up at that. “So you’re still coming?”

She rolled here eyes again - one day she was going to strain herself - and nodded. “Yes, you dumbass. That’s not up for negotiation. A fresh, new start is definitely what we need.” Neither one of them had to mention the long but successful hunt for Ward, where Lance had infiltrated and worked his way up the Hydra ranks until he had gotten his meet with Ward. True to his word, he had put a bullet between his eyes. The only downside was that Bobbi hadn’t been there to do it herself or watch his back, but she was grateful for May. “Besides, it could be fun, you know?” She shrugged with a single shoulder and a light smile.

“Me bossing you around - yeah, it could be!” A dreamy look passed over his face and she made a mental note to make sure it remained just that - a dream. “You know what else we could do?” She hummed in answer, curious, when he gazed at her with a playful seriousness she was getting use to again. “Get married.”

Her brows raised incredulously at his words. “Again?”

“Fresh new start, Bob. And we’ll be on the same team, fighting the exact same fight now. The external circumstances don’t exist anymore.”

“And if they weren’t the reason why we failed at it last time?” 

Lance shrugged and sat up as he saw her start to actually contemplate it. “There’s only one way to find out. But I’m fairly certain they were.”

Bobbi pressed her lips together and watched him for a moment. There was no doubt they were doing better than they had ever in their relationship, even when they were married. Getting married against would be a new challenge, though so would STRIKE. Messing with something that wasn’t broken, however, held her back.

“I mean, let’s face it. We practically live together as it is, we’ll be working together, and there’s no one else- Right?” Bobbie nodded at his slightly worried questioning. “Right. So, what’s stopping us? We get married or we don’t - its not like things will change.”

He had a point, and she would be lying if she hadn’t thought about it every day he had been away, when she had twirled her wedding ring around between her fingers when she missed him, hoping he was OK. The same ring she still held onto for no other reason than she like the connection she had to Lance with it.

Letting out a long breath, she cocked her head to the side. “I guess we could always try Vegas this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any more prompts, or would like to simply talk or fan over Huntingbird, then please drop me a message on tumblr at letitrainletitsnowbutdontletmego, or on here :)


End file.
